sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lśniąca spadająca gwiazda! Saturn i Mesjasz
Lśniąca spadająca gwiazda! Saturn i Mesjasz (jap. 輝く流星! サターンそして救世主 Kagayaku ryūsei! Satān soshite Meshia) – 36 (125) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 11 lutego 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się tam, gdzie skończył poprzedni. Mistress 9 wyjaśnia, że gdy zdobędzie Święty Graal, będzie mogła wezwać swego władcę Pharaoh 90, który dzięki Graalowi będzie miał dość mocy, by cały świat pogrążyć w Ciszy. Chcąc to powstrzymać, Sailor Neptune oraz Sailor Uranus przywołują cała swoją moc i atakują Misterss 9. Jednak w swoim idealizmie i pragnieniu ocalenia Hotaru Usagi osłania Misterss własnym ciałem. Doprowadza tym do schwytania Urana i Neptuna. Teraz Misterss 9 stawia jej ultimatum. Święty Graal za życie tej dwójki. Oczywiście mimo protestów wojowniczek Usagi zaczyna materializować w swoich dłoniach Graala. I wtedy do sali wkracza Sōichi Tomoe. Okazuje się, że przeżył opuszczenie jego ciała przez Germatoida i teraz pragnie uratować swoją córkę. Jest oczywiście za słaby i Mistress 9, po odepchnięciu go, również łapie go w pułapkę. A tymczasem na zewnątrz reszta wojowniczek ma coraz większe problemy z powstrzymywaniem wciąż rosnącej bariery. Sōichi, mimo obrażeń, stara się pobudzić umysł swojej córki, który teoretycznie został już całkowicie wchłonięty przez Mistress 9. Wygląda na to, że udaje się mu to, gdyż kobieta wypuszcza uwiezionych. Ojciec Hotaru ponownie zbliża się do córki, a ta prosi go o ofiarowanie jej Świętego Graala, twierdząc, że to dla niej jedyny ratunek. Mając miękkie serce, Sailor Moon ponownie przywołuje puchar i wręcza go ojcu Hotaru, a ten z kolei swojej córce. Oczywiście okazuje się to pułapką, Mistress 9 ponownie łapie wszystkich w szachu oraz niszczy Graala, umożliwiając tym samym Pharaoh 90 nadejście z Galaktyki Tau do tego świata. Sailor Moon w rozpaczy próbuje jeszcze swojego ataku Moon Spiral Heart Attack, ale jej moc jest niczym wobec potęgi nadchodzącego zniszczenia i zostaje odrzucona potężnym atakiem. Podobnie reszta wojowniczek, których bariera również uległa wraz z pojawieniem się bestii. Pharaoh 90 atakuje także swojego sługę Misterss 9, ale ta wpada w ramiona profesora Tomoe i razem zostają osłonięci przed atakiem przez Sailor Moon. W ciele Misterss 9 pod wpływem słów ojca i wspomnień z dzieciństwa ponownie zaczyna się budzić Hotaru. Dzięki łzom ojca dziewczynka znajduje w sobie dość woli walki, by odzyskać nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Na miejscu symbolu Bractwa Śmierci pojawia się symbol Saturna i następuje przebudzenie Wojowniczki Narodzin i Zniszczenia. Ta jednak zamiast stanąć po stronie Pharaoh 90 dzięki przyjaźni z Chibusą oraz wielkiej sile miłości ojca obraca swoją potęgę zniszczenia przeciwko nadchodzącej zagładzie. Najpierw zwraca Chciusie jej kryształ czystego serca, dzięki czemu ratuje dziewczynce życie. Po tych wydarzeniach uzbrojona w Silence Glaive zagłębia się we wnętrze Pharaoh 90, by stoczyć swoją pierwszą, a jednocześnie ostatnią walkę. Uwolnienie przez nią pełni mocy potrzebnej do zniszczenia potwora spowoduje także jej śmierć. Usagi również pragnie pomóc jej w walce, jednak jako zwykła wojowniczka nie posiada dość mocy, by wejść do jądra za Saturnem. Z powodu zniszczenia Świętego Graala, nie może też przemienić się w super wojowniczkę. Jednak jej rozpacz i pragnienie ochrony świata, a także pomoc pozostałych wojowniczek, dają jej energię pozwalającą dokonać przemiany. Obserwujemy wydobycie się jej kryształu serca, a potem wejście do jądra. Teraz możemy już tylko obserwować wydarzenia, w wyniku których Pharaoh 90 zostaje ostatecznie zniszczony. Potem oczom rannych wojowniczek ukazuje się powracająca Sailor Moon trzymająca na rękach niemowlę. Okazuje się, że jest to Hotaru, która dzięki interwencji czarodziejki otrzymuje możliwość ponownego życia. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Mistress 9/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya Galeria Zapowiedź odc125.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep125 1.jpg Ep125 2.jpg Ep125 3.jpg Ep125 4.jpg Ep125 5.jpg Ep125 6.jpg Ep125 7.jpg Ep125 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Władca Ciszy. en:A Bright Shooting Star! Saturn and the Messiah de:Chibiusa ist gerettet Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii